


Wikitreats

by ABBAGold (orphan_account)



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, WikiLeaks RPF
Genre: Gen, Sonic - Freeform, WikiLeaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ABBAGold
Summary: Sonic and his friends are now in charge of the government of Mobius, but the power of such evil and darkness has consumed them. Featuring Julian Assage the hedgehog.





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere on the distant planet of Mobius, there was work going on inside Emerald Palace. Tubes and beakers bubbled with colourful liquids on the far side of the room, but the rest of the room was bare. In the center, there was a huge tube, glowing a faint fluorescent blue, filled with a mysterious blue liquid.  
Inside the tube, was a silvery white hedgehog, his eyes fluttered as he drifted in and out of conciousness. He was connected to the tube via a wire. The government official standing in front of the hedgehog simply laughed.  
"Perfect," he smirked, "This will be the ultimate revenge. The people of Mobius dare think they can stand up to us? Well... we'll see about that."  
The government system that was now employed in Mobius was of a opressive, facist dictatorship, ran by none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends, the very ones who had promised to help the land of Mobius. It wasn't what Sonic had wanted, but Eggman had been executed by the rebels, and, with no one else to run the planet, Sonic and Tails decided they could give it a shot.  
"After all", Sonic had said to Tails one evening, "We can't do any worse than Eggman, can we?" Once they had got into the government system however, the power slowly corrupted them, until the darkness consumed them and they were even worse than Eggman ever was.  
Antoine and Sonya, the last surviving rebels, were thrown in jail, while Scratch and Grounder were kept as slaves.  
The people who lived in Mobius would get beaten up brutally if they stepped out of line of the view of the oppressive government, and the army were known to give daily beatings to people who walked the street late at night, as there was now a strict curfew. But a rebellion was brewing, with civillians rioting in different cities, all across Mobius. The hedgehog in this tube was to put a stop to this.  
"We'll see about the rebels little 'rebellion'," the official muttered to himself, "And one day, we will maybe even be strong enough expand our vast empire to other planets! Hahahah!"  
The government official laughed again, looking inside the tube, at his creation, when Shadow tapped him on the shoulder. The man turned to see Sonic and Shadow standing before him. They both looked pleased with his work.  
"Wazzup foo'," Shadow said, "Yo, how's dat hedgehog hangin'?"  
The official sighed, Shadow was speaking more and more like this these days. He desired to be more like the kids he saw playing on the street. Even though he had sent out of the police to round them up and beat them, he envied their simple life, and so copied their way of speech.  
"Yeah," Sonic said, "How's our little 'project' coming along?"  
"He's coming along very well, your highness," the official answered, "He's got all the powers you requested. Invisibility, force field creation, water powers, pyrokenetics..."  
"Excellent work dawg," Shadow laughed, "Yo, I think I hear Tails coming!"  
And very soon, everyone else could hear Tails flapping his tails and flying into the room.  
"Yo Shadow!" Tails said, mimicking the person who he saw as an old brother figure, "Wassup!"  
"Everything's fine, little man!" Shadow said.  
"Yeah," Sonic said, "We're just adding the final touches to 'Project Julian'."  
"Wonderful," Tails said, "This will keep those people in line. Julian here will teach them what happens if they DARE rebel against our glorious nation! Is he ready yet?"  
"Patience, my yellow fox friend," Sonic smiled, "His power is great, we must not wake him too early..."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, the rebels had successfully managed to take a tank from the robots which now patrolled at night, and, although many of them had been killed in the effort, they could now launch an attack upon Emerald Castle, the castle that Sonic had commanded the people build in his honour. The walls of the castle were built from solid gold, Sonic didn't care how many of his people had died making it. Just then, the tank which was being driven by the rebels crashed into the castle. They had nothing to lose. Most of their family had been eradicated in the 'purges', because that's what the government did to the families of rebels. If the government catch any rebels themselves, they are first tortured for information and then executed.  
"We've gotta free Sonya and Antoine," the rebel leader, who was a red bird known only as Storm, said, as he jumped out of the tank and to the dungeon, which was full of jail cells. Only one of the cells still contained prisoners. The other rebels who had been caught had been executed, the only reason Antoine and Sonya had been spared was because Sonic still recognised them as friends, but jail under Sonic's oppressive dictatorship was not a pleasant place.  
Meanwhile in the laboratory of Emerald Castle, Sonic and his friends were hearing the banging that was being caused by the rebels below.  
"Shit!" Sonic yelled, "What's all that banging?"  
Shadow shrugged.  
"Rebels or some shit like that," Shadow said, "We've handled them before, we can handle them again!"  
"No," Tails said, "Our lives are imperative to the existence of the One World Order. We must evacuate ourselves to the upper levels of this establishment."  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about Tails!" Sonic said, as the three of them ran to the top level of the castle and locked themselves inside a secure, giant vault, which had walls made out of thick layers of steel.  
The rebels had now broke into the jail section of the castle and began to bash at the bars that were holding Antoine and Sonya back from the outside world. They both looked up at them with sad, defeated eyes, the will to live clearly sapped from them by the henchmen of Sonic. They were soon released, and the rebels went to leave to put them both back in the tank.  
Before they left, however, they saw a tube, and, seeing that it might hold some important, Storm ordered around 10 rebels to go and pick up the tube, and they took it with them, before they all jumped back into the giant tank.  
It was decided that Storm, Espio, Vector and Charmy the Bee would stay behind with the tube, while the rest of the rebels go inside and find Sonic and kill him. Antoine and Sonya also got to stay inside the tank, as they had just been released from the prisons that confined them.  
"This must be the project that Sonic and his cronies are working on," Storm said, as they watched the silver hedgehog sleep in the blue tube.  
Vector and Charmy both looked inside the tube. The silvery-white hedgehog reminded them of their oppresive rulers, Sonic and Shadow, and instilled a burning hatred for all hedgehogs in them. After Sonic and Shadow took control of everything, most other hedgehogs were slaughtered in a revenge campaign by the rebels.  
"Is... is it safe?" Antoine asked.  
"I'm not sure. I don't think so. We've gotta fucking kill him, quick, before he wakes up," Vector, the large green crocodile, said.  
"Wait a second," Charmy buzzed, "We haven't even spoke to him yet."  
"There'll be no speaking to him," Vector said, "Because he'll just wake up and fucking kill us!"  
"You don't know that Vector!" Charmy yelled, "You don't know that! None of you do!"  
"What would you know, you're a fucking bee!" Vector yelled, as the hedgehog inside the tube opened his eyes for the first time.  
"Oh shit," Vector jumped up as the silvery white hedgehog looked at them. The hedgehog opened his mouth to speak but instead ended up gagging on the blue fluid that surrounded him.  
"Oh no," Charmy said, "We've got to get him out of there!", as he flew up and stuck his stinger into the tube, making a hole and releasing all the blue fluid all over the floor of the tank.  
"What in the hell did you do that for Charmy?" Espio yelled, "That thing is dangerous!"  
"Thanks, bee," coughed the hedgehog, as he looked at them from inside the tube.  
"My name is Charmy," Charmy said, "What is your name?"  
"I... uh... I don't know," the hedgehog replied, looking at the floor.  
"Hmmm... well..." Charmy said, as he examined the tube, while the other rebels looked on in shock, "Here, at the top of the tube it says 'Project: Julian, and then, under that it says, 'Julian Assange', so I guess that must be your name."  
"Julian... Assange...?" the hedgehog repeated.  
"Indeed Julian," Espio said, "Now... the real question is... what are we to do with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, the rebels had successfully managed to take a tank from the robots which now patrolled at night, and, although many of them had been killed in the effort, they could now launch an attack upon Emerald Castle, the castle that Sonic had commanded the people build in his honour. The walls of the castle were built from solid gold, Sonic didn't care how many of his people had died making it. Just then, the tank which was being driven by the rebels crashed into the castle. They had nothing to lose. Most of their family had been eradicated in the 'purges', because that's what the government did to the families of rebels. If the government catch any rebels themselves, they are first tortured for information and then executed.  
"We've gotta free Sonya and Antoine," the rebel leader, who was a red bird known only as Storm, said, as he jumped out of the tank and to the dungeon, which was full of jail cells. Only one of the cells still contained prisoners. The other rebels who had been caught had been executed, the only reason Antoine and Sonya had been spared was because Sonic still recognised them as friends, but jail under Sonic's oppressive dictatorship was not a pleasant place.  
Meanwhile in the laboratory of Emerald Castle, Sonic and his friends were hearing the banging that was being caused by the rebels below.  
"Shit!" Sonic yelled, "What's all that banging?"  
Shadow shrugged.  
"Rebels or some shit like that," Shadow said, "We've handled them before, we can handle them again!"  
"No," Tails said, "Our lives are imperative to the existence of the One World Order. We must evacuate ourselves to the upper levels of this establishment."  
"Now that's what I'm talkin' about Tails!" Sonic said, as the three of them ran to the top level of the castle and locked themselves inside a secure, giant vault, which had walls made out of thick layers of steel.  
The rebels had now broke into the jail section of the castle and began to bash at the bars that were holding Antoine and Sonya back from the outside world. They both looked up at them with sad, defeated eyes, the will to live clearly sapped from them by the henchmen of Sonic. They were soon released, and the rebels went to leave to put them both back in the tank.  
Before they left, however, they saw a tube, and, seeing that it might hold some important, Storm ordered around 10 rebels to go and pick up the tube, and they took it with them, before they all jumped back into the giant tank.  
It was decided that Storm, Espio, Vector and Charmy the Bee would stay behind with the tube, while the rest of the rebels go inside and find Sonic and kill him. Antoine and Sonya also got to stay inside the tank, as they had just been released from the prisons that confined them.  
"This must be the project that Sonic and his cronies are working on," Storm said, as they watched the silver hedgehog sleep in the blue tube.  
Vector and Charmy both looked inside the tube. The silvery-white hedgehog reminded them of their oppresive rulers, Sonic and Shadow, and instilled a burning hatred for all hedgehogs in them. After Sonic and Shadow took control of everything, most other hedgehogs were slaughtered in a revenge campaign by the rebels.  
"Is... is it safe?" Antoine asked.  
"I'm not sure. I don't think so. We've gotta fucking kill him, quick, before he wakes up," Vector, the large green crocodile, said.  
"Wait a second," Charmy buzzed, "We haven't even spoke to him yet."  
"There'll be no speaking to him," Vector said, "Because he'll just wake up and fucking kill us!"  
"You don't know that Vector!" Charmy yelled, "You don't know that! None of you do!"  
"What would you know, you're a fucking bee!" Vector yelled, as the hedgehog inside the tube opened his eyes for the first time.  
"Oh shit," Vector jumped up as the silvery white hedgehog looked at them. The hedgehog opened his mouth to speak but instead ended up gagging on the blue fluid that surrounded him.  
"Oh no," Charmy said, "We've got to get him out of there!", as he flew up and stuck his stinger into the tube, making a hole and releasing all the blue fluid all over the floor of the tank.  
"What in the hell did you do that for Charmy?" Espio yelled, "That thing is dangerous!"  
"Thanks, bee," coughed the hedgehog, as he looked at them from inside the tube.  
"My name is Charmy," Charmy said, "What is your name?"  
"I... uh... I don't know," the hedgehog replied, looking at the floor.  
"Hmmm... well..." Charmy said, as he examined the tube, while the other rebels looked on in shock, "Here, at the top of the tube it says 'Project: Julian, and then, under that it says, 'Julian Assange', so I guess that must be your name."  
"Julian... Assange...?" the hedgehog repeated.  
"Indeed Julian," Espio said, "Now... the real question is... what are we to do with you?"


	4. Chapter 4

But then, the silence stopped, as they heard a clanking against the side of the tank. Something had dropped down through the open hatch at the top. It was a grenade.  
"Fuck," Vector said, as he jumped to get out of the tank, but was instead greeted by machine gun fire, and dropped back into the tank.  
The grenade exploded into a thousand different pieces, as Julian was thrown into the side of the tank, but the force of the explosion did something else, it activated Julian's powers. Julian's once muted grey eyes were now a dazzling crystal blue, and there was a blue aura all around him, as he jumped to his feet and, with a flick of his hand, hit a huge piece of metal that was once part of the tank crashing into the army, knocking lots of them out. He smiled as the army retreated back into the castle, but this was short lived when turned to see Antoine on the floor, surrounded with blood. Vector was lying next to him, trapped under a piece of metal from the tank, also in a pool of blood. He looked over at Antoine, and saw that they were both not in a good state.  
"Antoine..." Vector coughed, "You French bastard. You can't die on us. That's... that's no good for the revolution."  
"I'm sorry, Vector," Antoine sobbed, "It seems my time is up."  
The silvery white hedgehog was now standing over them.  
"Not so fast!" Julian said, as his blue aura transformed into a forest green and he zapped Vector and Antoine with a green light. When the light faded, both had been healed completely. Antoine and Vector both looked shocked and relieved at the same time as they got to their feet.  
"There you go," Julian smiled, "All better."  
"Mon dieu!" Antoine yelled, "Julian! Your powers activated! And you have healing powers!"  
"Hmmph," Vector said, "And, what about them?" Vector pointed to Sonya and Espio's dead bodies, which were lying side by side, holding each others hands. It was a tragic waste of life, and yet this was how Sonic wished all the rebels to be. Dead.  
"Can anything be done for them?" Julian asked.  
"I'm afraid not," Antoine said, "They have been dead for too long for any of your healing powers to work..."  
"You don't know that for sure! I can at least try!" Julian yelled, as his hands glowed a green aura and he zapped Espio and Sonya.  
But nothing happened. But Julian tried again and again and again. It seemed hopeless.  
"They're not coming back Julian," Storm said, "They've been dead for too long. There's nothing that can work for them now. We must go, quick, back to the rebel hideout, before the army come back."  
"Storm's right, come on everyone," Charmy said, "I know it's sad but there is nothing we can do now."  
And so the survivors started to walk down the long and dusty road as the sun set on the horizon, beginning their sad journey back to the rebel hideout, where they would have to break the bad news that some of their most valued members were dead. This would be a dark day for the rebels of Mobius.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, in Emerald Castle, Sonic, Tails and Shadow stood overlooking one of the jail cells. They were still on the top floor, as the rebels had destroyed a lot of the bottom floor's facilities. Inside the cell, a shivering rabbit held onto her chao, her last remaining friend. It was Cream and Cheese. Cream had been captured by Sonic's robot henchmen around the same time that they captured Antoine and Sonya. He had placed her in a remote jail cell in another room, to be used as revenge if the rebels tried anything. Cream knew that the worst could be coming, and she held Cheese close to her.  
"It seems that the rebels got off with Antoine and Sonya," Tails said, "And... even worse... they have Project Julian."  
"Shit," Shadow muttered, "Those fucking assholes!"  
"On the positive side, Espio and Sonya have been killed," Sonic said, "So have a lot of the rebels. But they have gotten away with our tank."  
"Fo shizzle," Shadow said, "Fucking motherfuckers. We've gotta stop them!"  
"Indeed," Sonic glared at the rabbit in the cage, "But the rebels may return for this 'prisoner'," Sonic almost spat as he said the word, "And I don't want them coming back. Robots, let's do away with her!"  
"W...W..Wait... mister Sonic..." Cream sobbed, but she knew that it was hopeless, "Don't do this..."  
And soon, robots had entered her cell and locked it behind them. They clanked as their feet moved across the floor. Their optics glared down at her, and the robots identified what they viewed as an inferior lifeform. They approached her and were now taking her chao.  
"Cheese!" Cream yelled, "No! Leave him alone!"  
Cheese was yelling too, as one of the robots took out a blender and placed him inside. Cheese looked up sadly, standing inside the blender. He knew what was to come. This would be it.  
"No!" Cream screamed, as the robots clicked the on switch and soon Cheese was being slowly torn apart, screaming as he became nothing more than chao slushie.  
"Now, for the girl," Sonic snarled, "Go on robots, dispose of her!"  
One of the robots extended his arm and revealed a gun at the end of it.  
"Cheese..." Cream sobbed, as the robot aimed for her head and fired, the bullet killing her nearly instantly.  
"Excellent," Sonic laughed, "Now, move their dead bodies to the village. We must set an example to the other rebels, that this is what happens to them if they ever disrupt the Supreme Leader of Mobius!"  
"Indeed, master," the robots said in unison, before picking up Cream's body and the blender with the remains of Cheese inside and leaving the room.  
Tails and Shadow looked at Sonic, pleased with the results.  
"Well, that went rather well, don't you agree?" Sonic laughed.  
Tails and Shadow nodded.  
"It went perfectly," Tails smiled, "If only it was this easy to dispose of all the rebels."  
"Yeah," Shadow said, "But... it isn't all good. Project Julian is still captured, god knows what they've done to him. We must get him back."  
"Yes," Sonic smiled, "But we will get him back. Do you doubt my authority, Shadow? They can't do anything to our creation, did you see the list of powers he has? I have my robots out now, searching for him. Besides, what can some untrained peasant rebels do to us, much less Project Julian. He's in no danger with them. And, once we get him back, we'll have him destroy the rebels."  
They all laughed manically, as Sonic closed the door to the blood splattered cell and returned to his throne, with Tails and Shadow following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

They were all now back at the rebel base, sadly without Espio and Sonya, and Vector had to break the sad news to them.  
"I'm so sorry," Vector cried as he told them all the sad news, "Most of our allies are dead!"  
"Noooo!" Amy Rose cried yet again, she was not only distraught by the fact that so many innocent civilians were dying everyday, but the fact that the person she once thought could be her significant other was capable of such atrocity... it was too much to bear.  
They sat in silence for a few, terrible moments.  
Suddenly, Knuckles came out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.  
"Amy Capricorn Rose!" Knuckles yelled, "Excuse me! But when you're on your monthly bleed, can you at least have the courtesy to flush the lavatory?"  
Amy hung her head in shame.  
"I... I'm sorry Knuckles... we have more important things to worry about, you know?"  
"Yeah well, make sure it doesn't happen again, ok?"  
"Knuckles!" Vector yelled, "I have so many things to tell you. It is bad. Very very bad..."  
"Meh, later maybe," Knuckles tilted his cowboy hat, "Hey, what's that?" He pointed at Julian.  
"Oh, this is Julian," Charmy said, "He's helping us now."  
"Hello Knuckles," Julian said, "I'm Julian Assange, it's a pleasure to meet you."  
"Yeah, whatever," Knuckles said, "Hey, where's Espio at?"  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you Knuckles," Vector said, looking down to the floor, "Espio is... dead..."  
"DEAD?" Knuckles yelled, jumping up from the floor in shock, "How can he be dead? Surely he-"  
"He tried to save Sonya," Vector said, "It counter-acted his invisibility. Sonya is also dead."  
"I don't give a shit about Sonya!" Knuckles yelled, "You know he's the sister to that fucking Sonic! She was probably a traitor anyway!"  
"Don't you dare talk about Sonya like that, you arrogant son of a bitch!" Antoine yelled, squaring up to Knuckles.  
"Fuck are you supposed to be, a fox or some shit?" Knuckles growled, "Hahaha, as if I can't beat you as easily as Sonic's army thrashed Sonya! Fuck off back to France you fucking snail munching, gay-ass Frog!"  
"Mon dieu!" Antoine yelled, "Have you no respect for the dead! Sonya was a brave soul, challenged by none in her generousity and kindness! The fuck can you drag her loyal name through the dirt, you fucking porcupine!"  
"I'm an echidna, bitch!"  
"Well I'm a fucking coyote, not a fox you dumb shit!"  
"Um, guys," Amy said, concerned, "This is not the time to fight! We need to unify to truly destroy our enemies!"  
"Amy is right," Julian said, "Disunity will only make us easy targets to the enemy!"  
"And who the fuck are you supposed to be-" Knuckles stopped mid sentence, and stared at Julian for a few seconds, "What the fuck have you brought this home for, Vector? It's one of them!"  
"I assure you," Vector said, "Julian is not one of them."  
"Yeah he fuckin' is!" Knuckles said, "Just look at him! All the hallmarks of a creation of Sonic's."  
"No no no," Julian said, "It's not like that!"  
"It is like that!" Knuckles yelled, "Or what, did you want us to think it was a coincedence that half our friends die on the exact same day you showed up?"  
"P..Please Knuckles! I had nothing to do with that!"  
"Leave Julian alone, you son of a bitch!" Antoine said, "He didn't even have anything to do with that!"  
"Fuck, whatever," Knuckles turned his back to them.  
"What's this big deal about my creators anyway," Julian whispered.  
"We'll show you," Antoine said, "We'll show you what your creators are like. Follow me."  
"Fine," Julian said, as he followed Antoine outside the rebel base and down the street.  
"Storm, Charmy follow us! Fly high in the sky and make sure no one is watching us," Antoine whispered to Storm.  
"Sure thing!" Storm said, flapping his wings and taking to the sky.  
"Why not, it gets me out of this argument," Charmy buzzed, flying after them as the four of them walked down a dusty path and into a little village.


End file.
